In A Lonely Place With A Forbidden Woman
by Laucin
Summary: -Saying oh please i'm in love i'm in love,girl save your soul, save your soul before you're too far gone and before nothing can be done - le cante lentamente en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo. -Edward- gimió, lo único que puede hacer fue apretarla más contra mi pecho.


**In A Lonely Place With A Forbidden Woman**

**#IALPWAFW**

* * *

**Aclaramos los personajes son de Meyer pero la historia es nuestra y algunos personajes que irán apareciendo durante el desenlace**

* * *

**Abrazo tus piernas y me duermo camino a casa, no se porque todo los árboles cambian en otoño pero se que no estas para nada asustada no se si la casa de blancanieves esta cerca o lejos pero se que tuve el mejor día contigo hoy** – con una silenciosa lagrima corriendo por mi mejillas le canto, con la esperanza de que esta no sea la ultima vez que hable con ella o toque su hermoso rostro.

-Bella, cariño recuerdo esa canción,¿te conté que se la cantaba a mi abuela?- me susurro, como si tuviera contándome un secreto, ella me ha contado eso millones de veces pero nunca me cansaría de escucharlo, le sonrió y acaricio su hermosa cabellera blanca.

-No, abuela esta es la primera vez que me lo cuentas- ella ríe suavemente y mi corazón no puede estar más feliz.

-Bella, cariño claro que si ya te lo había contado,¿te estas volviendo olvidadiza ? – ríe y al instante me uno a su hermosa risa.

Pero en ese mismo instante cuando le iba a responder la puerta se abre de repente, miro en dirección a esa silueta que entra a la habitación y esta ella mi queridísima madre, la muy conocida Renee Swan, sus ojos viajan a mi dirección me da una mirada de disgusto, se acerca a mi abuela

-Mamá, Dios ¿Qué te paso?- exclama

-Pues lo de siempre hija- susurra mi abuela

-No hablo de eso madre, hablo acerca de tu desalineada ropa- Abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude y la mire como si estuviera loca, bueno era obvio que lo estaba solo la mismísima Renee Swan ve a su madre es un hospital y habla acerca de su ropa.

-Renee no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para hablar acerca de ropa- le digo dándole una mirada envenenada, en ese mismo instante iba a responderme pero entra ese dios griego por la habitación, mi queridísimo novio, el disgusto de Rene, mi madre me odio por no estar con la persona la cual ella considera perfecta para mi, pero porqué no será que se detiene un instante y mira lo feliz que soy con Ethan, el es lo que una mujer busca, suegra, yerno, es doctor, guapísimo, rico pero esa es una cualidad la cual no me importa para nada. Oigo a lo lejos un carraspeo el cual me hace salir de mi mundo.

Rene mira a Ethan como si fuera un bicho, el cual este ignora, Dios le besaría pero luego quería más y no podría detenerme delante de mi abuela y Renee, me sonrojo por este pensamiento. Ethan me mira y sabe con esa actitud porque estoy sonroja, Dios no he podido descifrar el porque con solo mirarnos sabemos lo que queremos o pensamos, me regala una sonrisa torcida mi favorita. Renee lo mira

-¿Qué haces aquí Ethin?- Comenta Renee con una ceja levantada

-Es Ethan señora y yo estoy ateniendo a Marie, por cierto ¿Como estas Marie?- mira a mi abuela con una sonrisa de infarto.

-Viéndote mucho mejor, Ethan todavía no entiendo porque no dejas a Bellita y te casas conmigo- dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa coqueta

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza varias veces, esta es mi abuela toda una casamentera.

-Bueno Marie esto ya lo hemos hablado sabes que no tengo ningún problema, pero-

-¿Porque siempre debes de ponerme un pero Ethan? si me amas te casarías conmigo y listo-

-Marie, Bella luego me mataría por casarme con su adorada abuela- mi abuela solo me mira y niega su cabeza, rió y ella y Ethan me acompañan, Renee solo nos observa como si estuviéramos locos.

-Bueno Madre comprobando que estas en excelentes condiciones me iré y haré que Lizzy te traiga ropa por qué sinceramente pareces una vagabunda, Adiós madre- me quede con la boca abierta con aquellas palabras de Renee, todavía no encuentra la respuesta el porqué Rene es así tan perfeccionista, malvada, desagradecida, no sabia ni siquiera que decirle a la abuela para que no se sintiera poca cosa con estas palabras, tan poca cosa como me sentí durante el tiempo que viví bajo su techo.

* * *

**Hello! somos Laura y Cindy, dos obsesionadas con los Fanfic's, y pues aquí estamos dispuestas a escribir uno: 3 esperamos y les guste el primer capitulo, y por favor dígannos que tal ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo amaron?.**


End file.
